anything and everything
by MakatoMai
Summary: A chapter fic  In which Beck would do anything and everything for Jade; including committing murder.
1. Chapter 1

Everything and Anything  
>An ongoing fanfiction in which Beck will do anything for Jade. Anything and Everything that is.<br>By: Makatomai

Reviews are great. Flames are for children.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Explaning Beck and Jade's relationship was easy enough; the simplicity of it was the fact that they would do anything and everything for eachother- no questions asked.

.

It starts as any other day does, the suns shining- the school is filled with random dancers, loud conversation, and the sound of lockers slamming in preperation for the next class. The only difference is Jade's fifteen minutes late and Beck doesn't know why.

She straggles in no coffee in hand and kneels down by Becks locker- her face is firm but her eyes betray her. He stops mid putting a book up and shuts the locker.

"Whats wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." Its short, blunt- and hard. No one else would think anything of it as she grabs Becks hand and pulls him into the custodial closet, especially Tori considering its happened to her on a handful of occassions.

But when Beck comes out with a face filled with determination and anger, dragging Jade along- highschoolers do what they do best.

They talk.

.

"Did you hear the rumors?" Andre says slamming his lunch tray on the table so hard his macoroni flys up into the air.

"I know!" Robbie says rexless (he decided to play hookie apparently) "There's no way Jade cheated on Beck."

"Please" Tori says taking a seat between the two boys. "That's the nicest of them- its even pissing me off, and I don't even like her that much." Tori says frowning as she waits for the illeged couple to join them.

When Beck and Jade walk past the table hand and hand- he pauses before kissing her forhead- brown eyes staring into blue ones.

"Ill take care of it." And his voice is so loving and so sincere- Tori feels goosebumps crawl across her arms even though the words clearly arent meant for her.

"I wont be back for Sikowitz's." He continues soothingly to Jade before tilting his lips to her ear- his words are muffled as intended- but when he pulls back Jade is smiling, and Andre thinks whatever he told her- her reaction got was what he wanted.

He dissappears leaving Jade standing ackwardly at the table in front of her friends. She takes a seat at the far end, and snaps when all eyes don't leave hers.

Cat bounds up luckily a few seconds later and difuses all of the tension. Jade's never been more thankful for the redheads need to ramble.

.

Beck doesn't come back to school, and when he begrudgingly walks into his trailer- covered in dirt, and dried blood, it takes him a minute to process that someones sitting on his bed. His hand reaches for his pocket- the other for the light- only to find a Jade curled up on his bed.

"What the hell are you-" she doesn't finish the minute she see's his face.

His brown eyes are hard and guarded- there's nothing relaxed in his face or his stance he's completely guarded, it only lasts for about a second because by the time he process's it's her- his face is completely crumppled into despair.

She doesn't say a word just rises to a stand and wraps her arms around him- he falls to his knees at her touch bringing her alogn with him. They end up in a pile of naked limbs on his bedroom floor , and she notices by the third thrust that he's crying. Her hand reaches up to caress his face.

"I love you." She whispers, and he bury's his head in her shoulder and bites down his sob.

"I got the money for next semester." He says when its over.

Jade nods quietly, fingers splayed absently across his chest. "Was it worth it?" Jade whispers, and by the sound- he can tell she means herself. Was she worth it?

"Yeah." He says quietly and kisses the crown of her forehead.

If he didn't close his eyes- he wouldn't remember that man's face right before he shot him.

.

"Did you hear about Mark Peterson?" Robbie says at lunch as he takes his seat next to Beck.

"Oh yeah." Tori pipes up "The 42 year old shot at gunpoint right in his driveway. My dad things some of the officers at his work think its gang related. Marks record was as clean as a slate- purely random."

"That's aweful." Cat coos, eyes wide.

"Ill be right back." Beck says rising to a stand, tray discarded. Jade doesn't bother to excuse herself, she just sneers as she rises to a stand- she follows him to the guys bathroom where she pauses outside the door- just in time to hear him vomit from behind the door.

She slides down the wall and puts her head in hands.

.

"I shouldn't have asked anything of you." Jade says when hes finally recooperated- it looks like he's missing Sikowitz's class again.

"Im fine." He says trying to smile- but it comes out crooked, and she notices.

"I can still-"

"No." Beck says gripping her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "I'll sell my soul before I let you sell your body." He hisses. "Ive got this okay? Im taking care of it."

"You cant kill people Beck. Its not you." She whispers "I didn't want this."

He pulls her close to his heart- and he swears their hearts beat in unison- no matter how close together or however far apart they are. He knows the tears are coming before their shed, so he smiles and gently kisses her on the lips.

"We've got this."

.

Beck's not in school for four days.

.

"Is Beck still sick?" Cat chirps as she takes a seat next to Jade at the lunch table.

"Yeah." Jade says quietly, running a finger through tangled black hair.

"Are you okay?" Cat says bending her head a little closer, her voice a tad quieter- like she's telling a secret- not asking a question.

"…I wish he was here." She whispers back and she's not really sure why she's whispering- she's not ashamed of it. "I miss him."

Cat offers a small smile; "I bet he misses you too."

.

He doesn't like to keep anything of hers on him- he doesn't want to smell like her, he doesn't carry a picture of her on him- and he most certainly doesn't talk about why "someone like him" got into what he's into.

He's smart enough to know that while he got into to keep her dreams alive, he could also very easily take so much more than her dreams away from her. They could take her life.

So, he doesn't talk about his friends or his family. And he most certainly doesn't talk about her. When they ask him if he has a girlfriend- he tells them he doesn't have time, and as long as he's good-he's sure there will be no reason to investigate the matter.

But, he still cant bring himself to take off their matching necklace.

.

When Beck comes back, he carries a red bandana in his pocket, and on his shoulder he has a tattoo of barbwire sinking into his skin- three drops of blood tattood in a couple miscillaneous points under it.

When he walks past Jade in the hallway- he tells her he's going to hell.

.

"Andre." Jade calls voice impatient and harsh as if she's been calling him multiple times- not the first.

"Sup?" Andre says looking over a shoulder from his locker.

"Am I pretty?"

Andre nearly chokes, though there's nothing in his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"You know.." Jade says shifting uncomfortably. "Would you…bang me?"

"Please tell me youre not asking me to have sex with you." Andre says, and hopefully it sounds more serious than shocked- because he knows his eyes are bugging out of his head.

"Of course not!" she hisses "But would you?"

He sighs. "If we're speaking strictly physical, and you werent with Beck and there was to be nothing of this and it would be never mentioned again- than..yeah. I mean, you've said it yourself multiple times to Tori I believe.." He smiles "Youre hot."

He watches a smirk grow across her features- and ifhe were Beck he'd notice the broken look in her eyes- and turn away on a heel.

Its not really a thank you, but he thinks maybe in Jade language it was.

.

"Hey I think it's Olivers girlfriend!" someone carrying a black bandana says.

"No way! The goth? I didn't think he had one." Another whispers- shadows watching a black haired girl in red combat boots cross the street.

"Not what the hollywood art kids are saying…" the first voice retorts. "Jade West- malicious bitch."

"Guess this will be more fun than we though." The second voice whispers- and you can tell just by listening theres a smile in their voice.

.

She's not looking for them when they find her.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter 2.

Reviews are appreciated; Flames are for children :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

She's not looking for them when they find her. And he finds her by accident.

.

"Haha This girl mean something to you Oliver?" Beck wishes he could pull himself back- focus on where they were- how tall he was, what weapons they had on them. The only thing he could focus on was Jades thick black hair twirled around his fist as he held his girl up in front of him.

Jade didn't scream in any kind of terror- she just glared at her holder- hands tied behind her back.

"Let. Her. Go." Beck says and he hopes they only hear the anger in his voice, and not the tremor.

Jade catches it though and whips her head around to face him, flinching as her captors grip tightens on her hair.

"I suppose introductions are in order." Another guy says coming around from behind a shed. "Im Trent."

"Nate." says the other pulling once again on Jades hair this time hard enough to make her yelp.

"See, boss thinks youd best be brought down before you start climbing the latter you see?" Trent says slowly making his way towards Jade, his steps painfully loud against the earth. "We were informed- *this*" he punctuates by forcing Jades chin up to meet his. "is the best way."

Beck's hand was already slipping into the back of his jeans, his hands subtly brushing over his red bandana.

Nate presses his lips against Jade's and he watches her fast contort in disgust as the two of them old her in place, when he withdrawls- a long line of spit shoots from Jade's mouth and across his face. He poises his arm back to slap her- and the sound of unlocking the gun is left to hang in the air.

"Think about that Beck." Nate says lowering his hand, wiping the spit off of his face in the process. "You can kill me, maybe." He says shrugging, like he's done this thousands of times- Beck wonders if he has "But she'll be dead be-"

Nate never finishes his sentence- and the sound of the gun has Jade flat on the ground and a small clump of black hair twindling in Trents hand- only for a moment before he joined his partner on the ground.

.

Jade sits with Beck at the tattoo parlor less than four hours later.

"Two more blood drips." Beck says taking his shirt off and throwing a wad of cash on the counter. "Except make them black."

The tattoo artist raises an eyebrow, as he throws opens up a clean needle to place into the gun.

"Id do it again." Beck says calmly as he laces his fingers through hers- the only sound between the three of them is of the gun pouding into Becks olive flesh.

.

Andre confronts Beck two days later as they walk out the door of Sikowitz's class.

"Why the fuck do you have this?" Andre says snatching the bandana out of his pocket.

Beck snatches it back with more aggression than he intends too. "It's just a bandana Andre'." He says slapping on his signature smile.

"That's not any bandana my cousin had one just like it and he…" Andre starts as Jade walks over and drapes her arm possessivly over her boyfriends shoulder.

"and he what Andre?" Jade says blue eyes threatening "You really have the nerv to accuse my boyfriend of-"

"Hey hey hey!" Beck said reigning her in by the shoulders. "How bout we take a walk…over there!"

.

"Do you think he fell for it?"

"Yeah."

"We're phenomenal actors."

"Which is exactly why youre still going to school here."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

.

"Oliver."

Beck raises his head to meet his peers, "Sup?"

"Youre in shit man… one of those guys you popped." His voice drops suddenly as if not to cause a comotion, or maybe just for dramatic effect but he whispers "It was the blacks main younger brother. You fucked with their leader man…"

He doesn't gulp exactly, but the moment he's sure he's alone- he does kinda of throw up.

Beck texts her with shaky fingers.

"Stay away from the rv. One of the guys from yesterday…it was our rivals younger brother. I don't want you anywhere near me anywhere we go do you understand?"

He bites his lip, and wills himself not to cry.

"Hey Oliver!"

Beck tucks his phone into his pocket- and strides a few feet from his pile of vomit to greet his peer.

"Sup?" He greets casually, wondering how easy it was to learn how to hate a word. Sup? Was code for what do you want- and they always wanted something of some sort from somebody.

"Boss man told me to give you these- 50 a pop, spread em around your highschool you dig? Half the cuts yours if you sell em all."

He doesn't want too- but if its between other people and Jade, there really was no thought to it.

"What is it?" Beck asks holding out his hand to accept the orange tablets.

"They keep you awake. Kind of like meth. Except easier to get a hold of and you get in less trouble if your found with that shit on you."

_Great._

"Yea. Okay."

.

Becks not in class again- and Jade skipped out on lunch- Cat goes to look for her, and Tori finds her by accident.

Jade's curled up behind a bookshelf black mascara trails staining her face; Tori kneels beside her and rests a hand on her knee unsure of what to do.

"Jade- what's going on?" Tori whispers and she wants her voice to sound soothing- but she think it just sounds quiet.

She glares at her and doesn't say a word but instead wills her away with her eyes.

Tori doesn't persue it, because she doesn't know how too, and when she opens the library door to leave- she tries to ignore the sense of dread rising in her gut.

.

Jade finds the pills under his mattress about a week after he got them. She's not sure what she was looking for exactly, she was just looking for something- since he cant tell her well- anything.

He comes in a few minutes later to see her, arms crossed on his bed and he knows she's not happy.

"What are these?" She's shouting and thrusting the pills against his chest and in his face. "Are you on DRUGS Beck? You didn't want me to sell MYSELF but your.."

He grabs her by the shoulder and presses his lips against hers.

Her nails find there way to his shoulders and leave little cresent moons even through the thin material of his flannel shirt. He finds himself ripping her black tanktop as he yanks it over her head and one hand smoothly (from plenty of practice) unsnaps her bra. Her hands pull greedily at the zipper of his jeans- the pills fallen forgotten onto the floor.

It's not the most pleassant sex- it's animalistic and angry with clawmarks littered across Beck's back, and bite marks viciously covering her shoulders and breasts. There's grunts, and moans, and screams and not all of them pleassurable.

But by the time they're both finished- they both look a little more alive and a little less like they're falling apart.

"I'm a dealer, not a buyer babe- I would never do that shit." He murmurs against her forehead tasting her soft warm skin. He's constantly reminded that it's unbelievable that he's capable of loving somebody so much.

"Do you ever wish it was me?" Jade says not bothering to look up at him. "Do you ever think Id be better at it than you I mean?

He chuckles. "That mouth of yours would get you into nothing but trouble."

She elbows him in the chest flopping away from him, "Shut up." She says, but she's grinning. He wraps a sly arm around her waist and gives her nuggies until she's laughing so hard she cant breathe.

.

"Okay. Does anybody know whats up with Beck and Jade?" Tori says flopping down, tray klinking against the table.

"Beats me." Andre says shoving his peporoni pizza into his mouth.

"Becks just been sick on and off silly" Cat pipes up "So it's no wonder Jade's been leaving on lunch to check on him. I remember this one time when-"

"O-kay! I get it, I mean, I guess if he's so sick we should come by and visit him" Tori says a slow smirk crawling across her features.

"That's a great idea!" Cat squeals jumping up to a stand. "Im sure they miss us too! We could bring-"

And her tangent begins.

.

* * *

><p>Random Fact:<p>

-Most tattoo artists hate when you call what they tattoo you with a gun. "It's not a gun- its a machine." I chose gun to make it sound more morbid. Go me.

R&R please? && Ill update sooner. Yes, Im not above bribary. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow update. Anyone who's sticking it out for this story I thank you. I hope you enjoy the chapter! 3

* * *

><p>"I sold the last ten." Jade says as she opens the door to the RV as if it's her home, and plopping down beside Beck on the bed. He doesn't say anything, his head is in his hands, fingers running idly through his hair.<p>

"Do you know how expensive our school is?" Beck says softly, a small smile crossing his lips. "Ill really have to thank my parents."

Jade doesn't say anything, she just turns on her heel and leaves.

He doesn't stop her.

.

"Hey Beck." Tori says sliding through the door after hearing a very faint "come in."

"How are you feeling?" She doesn't really know why she's asking, he does look a little paler than usual. Maybe she had been wrong to think he was doing anything else other than being sick.

He doesn't say anything, his mouth pressed tightly together. "It's been 35 minutes since she left."

"What?" Tori says taking a seat beside him.

"How much trouble can she get into in 35 minutes?" Beck mutters, and Tori questions if he's talking to her- or to himself.

"Jade?" A small smile brims Tori's lips- and the acknowledgement of Jade's name has given Tori Becks full attention- his head no longer focused at the floor but on her. "If it's Jade we're talking about- I say three minutes. Remember when she broke that car outside of Sikowitz's house?"

The sentiment has Beck rising to a stand, and out the RV door with nothing more than a stiff "Ill talk to you later Tori"

.

He climbs into his truck, throwing his blue jean jacket on in the process. It takes Jade five minutes to get from his house to hers with the way she drives, ten minutes to get dressed- and fifteen to get to the downtown curb where prostitutes, dealers and gang members meet.

He doesn't know what her plan is. But the girls iniation is a thousand times worse than the guys. And he be damned (if he wasn't already) if he was going to let her into this life.

They had dreams, and he may have jepordized his- but hed be damned if hed let her jepordize hers. He wasn't going to let his efforts go wasted, and rest assured he wasn't going to let her deteriorate.

.

Jades standing at the curb next to three other prostitutes- and she's trying to hide the disgust on her face, and she knows she's failing horribly. Maybe she shouldn't aim to be an actress anyway.

"So." She says casually eying the black bandana tied around one of the girls thighs. "How'd you get one of those?" Jade says her voice blunt. No point in beating around the bush, prostitute, or gang member alike.

The girl smiles twirling around the stopsign like it's her own personal stripper pole. "Ahhh I heard bout you." Her voice is all sugar coated and warm- like honey Jade thinks, from years of sex talk. "Your Oliver's girl arent you? You come to join the family babydoll? You got to be /everybody's/ girl, ya know what Im saying?" She smirks.

Her body acts on instinct and immediately stiffens when a pair of thick arms wrap around her. "Hi Beck." Her voice is meek and she doesn't have to turn her head up to know its him. She'd recognize his presence anywhere. He'd be damned if she'd forget.

"What do you think you're doing?" He whispers In her ear his voice gruff, "Do you know what these people could do to you?"

She lashes out, because that's what Jade West does- she doesn't have a filter on her mouth, and she absolutly hates to bite her tongue. So she shrugs her way out of his grasp, blue eyes blaring. "I know what they're doing to YOU."

"mmm you're gonna have to deal with that babydoll." The hooker says, leg hooked across the street sign, green eyes dancing with excitement. "Only way out is." She makes the gesture of her finger across her throat and Jade doesn't have to second guess what that means.

Beck rubs the back of his neck stiffly. "Well." He says "I kind of figured as much."

Jade's blue eyes hold a fire he hasn't seen before, and he's more afraid of whats going to happen to him when they get back to his RV than what's going to happen to them if they stay on this street corner.

.

Andre visits his cousins grave, the black bandana still lying firmly underneathe a rock at the front of the tombstone. No matter how many times Andre removes the damn item- someone always puts one back.

Apparently, if you die respectably in a gang- even after death you're still considered nothing but a gang member.

"Demetrice." Andre says to the tombstone. "I don't know if you liked the gang or not. Or where you went after you died. But don't you dare let some punkass kill Beck you hear me? Because Im sure theres a girl who would trade her soul for his safety."

.

When they return to Beck's RV; Tori's long vacated the premise and the RV is completely trashed.

"Why?" is all she manages to say completely dumfounded picking up the busted aquarium, dead fish clining to the floor- eyes petruding their little bodies.

Beck shrugs.

_Id rather it be my stuff than you._

.

* * *

><p>I assure you the next chapter will be longer. and better. R&amp;R loverlys.<p> 


End file.
